1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a disposable eye patch. In particular, this invention relates to a disposable eye patch used during surgical and/or professional facial care procedures.
2. Description of Related Art
Cosmetic surgical procedures (e.g., plastic surgery) and professional facial care procedures are becoming increasingly popular. In some cases, patients request such procedures for facial parts such as the nose bridge, forehead, temples, and areas immediately surrounding the eyes. During surgical or other procedures to such facial parts, since the procedures often require very delicate and detailed work, doctors and other professionals must have access to as much unobstructed area as possible. At the same time, the doctors or other professionals need to avoid damaging the patient's eyes by various surgical, medical and cosmetic items, such as abrasion systems, chemicals, air jets, air streams, liquids, medicines, medicine applicators, surgical tools (e.g., scalpels, hemostats, needles, etc.) and other devices.
Therefore, the patient's eyes are often covered by materials such as a surgical tape and gauze while a surgical or facial care procedure is being performed. However, there is a need for more complete access to areas around the patient's eyes and for more reliable protection methods and devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,371 to Heltman discloses a protective eye patch. This eye patch has several adhesive tabs for securing the eye patch on the patient's eye. However, since the tabs do not entirely adhere the edge of the eye patch, there is a possibility that liquids or medicines may enter a patient's eye covered by this eye patch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,863 to Bowman discloses another type of protective eye patch. This eye patch is designed to keep the eye closed. However, since this patch is adhered onto the patients eyelid and surrounding eye tissues, this eye patch is not comfortable to wear.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,103 to Mower provides an eye patch that has a cushion material on an edge of the eye patch, and allows a patient's eye to move and/or open underneath the eye patch. Because of its large size, this patch is not suitable for many surgical and facial care procedures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,146 to Krupnick et al. discloses an eye patch for preventing opening of an eye and preventing corneal abrasion. This eye patch has adhesive areas around the patch and part of a center part of the eye patch. However, because of the adhesive areas in the center part, it is uncomfortable for the patient to wear the eye patch for a long time. In fact, it is designed for use on an anesthetized patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,360 to Rhame, Jr. discloses an oval shaped eye patch with a thick inner foam patch or adjustable bladder for adjusting pressure against an eyelid. This patch is quite large, being designed to attach to the outside of the eye socket, and covers some areas of the face that may need to be accessed for some surgical or facial care procedures.